Pandokuroshi
by DyE-Pandokuroshi
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Pandora Hearts y Kuroshitsuji se unieran? descubrelo aqui. (Aviso aqui hay tres personajes por fans)


Que tal lectores :D guapetones o guapetonas, este es un fic sin sentido alguno…okno jajajajajaja bueno ya hablando enserio este fic se que tiene un titulo raro pero es de un tipo e mezcla de pandora hearts y kuroshitsuji dos granes animes, la verdad este fic es hecho solo con el propósito de entretener al lector y hacerlo reir un momento. Si vas a leer este fic y notas que tiene cosas sin sentido apegado al anime de alguno de los dos nosotras( y digo nosotras porque somos dos chicas las que hacemos este fic) ya lo sabemos, no estamos muuuy apegadas a ninguno de los dos animes, tal vez un poco pero no de una forma exagerada, si notas a algunos personajes que no logres conocer por favor visita el link del DA que tenemos en nuestro perfil, así podras ver algunos personajes que no conozcas ya que hay 3 personajes creados por mi y la otra chicas. Te agradeceríamos que no pongas ningún mal comentario o nos digan "Bueno el fic pero estaría mejor sin las dos chicas" o "Esto es una mierda" o insultos de ese estilo porque lo que hacemos nosotras repito solo para entretener y divertir al lector y lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias y si has entendido todo y quieres leer este fic adelante esperamos que lo disfrutes c: .

* * *

**Pandokuroshi.**

**Capitulo I: Rata en el teatro.**

-Una mañana tranquila en la mansion de los Phantomhive-

Meyrin: o.o... que caso tan raro le toco joven amo...

Ciel: -revisando los papeles-...no tiene sentido...

Meyrin_ o.o... que es el abyss?

Ciel: no tengo idea...

Celeste: creo que los de Pandora nos tomaron el pelo o algo...

Meyrin: o.o...

que rayos es una chain?

Sebastian: no se...

Ciel: -guarda los papeles- eeto no es lo que me prometieron...

Meyrin: .w. ... se me hace que ya como que... bajaron su rango en casos...

Bard: xDD

Celeste: mejor vayamos a buscarlos y que nos expliquen qué diablos paso

Ciel: como que nos quieren ver la cara

-de camino a las oficinas para quejarse-

Bard: este caso es un rollo .w. ...-mirandolo-

Meyrin: si o.o... -viendolo-

-de pronto el carruaje choca de una forma brusca-

Meyrin: AH X-X

Celeste/ciel: HAY!-se golpean entre ambos por accidente-

Sebastian: que demonios les pasa!-viendo el otro carruaje-

Meyrin: x-x

Oz: -sale por la ventana del otro carruaje- LA MANGA A USTEDES QUE LES PASA!

-agitando el puño-

Bard-sale del carruje- mire señorita esta es una via publica fijense

Oz: SEÑORITA?! ME DIJO SEÑORITA?!

Alice: -sale el carruaje- OYE IMBECIL PORQUE LE GRITAS A MI IMBECIL?!

Bard: tu te callas!

Ciel-sale del carruje- ya callense los dos maldita sea!

Alice: TU A MI NO ME CALLAS IMBECIL!

Vincent: -sale del carruaje-... -suspiura-

Break: -le cubre la boca a Alice –

Vincent: señorita adentro

Oz: QUE NO SOY SEÑORITA! -agitando los brazos-

Finny: seguro ya ni virgen es-asomado a la ventana-

Oz: SOY HOMBRE!

Celeste-recogiendo los papeles que se cayeron-

Bard: pues estas muy afeminado

Vincent: -la ayuda pero se queda leyendo uno-... son miembros de pandora?

-la mira-

Celeste: ah?... no no... Nos llegaron e estos papeles por error...se suponia que era de un asesinato íbamos a pandora a ver qué pasaba..

Vincent:.. Espera un momento... -va al carruaje y luego sale para después darle un folder-

Ceeste: …-lo toma y comienza a revisarlo- Este es...

Tdos: what?!

Ciel: -se acerca y lo revisa-... Tiene razón ...esto fue lo que nos debió llegar

Bard: a osea... ustedes son los tios que nos quisieron ver la cara de mal parios e.e

Break: te equivocas a nosotros nos llegan los casos, tal vez la policia nos los envió mal

Oz: ._. tenemos que ir a quejarnos o nos harán lo mismo otra vez

Bard: o si que lo haremos...-se truena los dedos-

Sebastian-se baja del carruaje- así que ustedes son de Pandora

Vincent: -asiente-

Finny: owo...

-en el centro de policías-

Secretaria: si quieren quejarse deben pasar con nuestra directora, ella los atenderá

Break: oh claro que entraremos e.e...

Ciel: ya dejen de monear y vamos donde queda la oficina de la directora?

Secretaria: la puerta el fondo el pasillo

Bard: andando e.e -con un palo en mano.

* * *

-en la oficina-

* * *

Bard-entra de golpe- Manos arriba y patas a la barriga!

Vincent: -entra-... buenos dias... ¿la directora?

Scarlett: -de espaldas en una silla de respaldo alto y no se ve- si... ¿que se te ofrece?...

Break: necesitamos hablar con usted

Max:.. -al lado d una ventana-

Sebastian: -viéndolo de reojo-...

Oz: fíjate que tus empleados cometieron un error así que... hay que aclararlo e.e...

Scarlett: -se da la vuelta y los mira-...

Oz: o.o... Oye... dijimos con la directora no con la hija de la directora

Scarlett: -alza una ceja-

Bard: haber señorita donde esta la directora

Scarlett: -.. la tienen aquí enfrente...

Oz:.. -comienza a reír-

Finny: hay es un encanto uwu ya enserio donde esta xD

Scarlett: -les señala la puerta como diciendo largo -

Bard: vaya tiene carácter-le alborota el cabello-

Scarlett: ... Max...sácalos ahora mismo

Max: -asiente- lamento mucho decirlo pero tienen que irse ahora

Ciell: hmp...

Sebastian: lo siento, Pero. No nos iremos -sonríe- Vinimos aqui a buscar explicaciones y no nos iremos sin ella

Scarlett:... saca a estos imbéciles ahora...

Max: -siente y saca a Oz, Bard y Finny –

Scarlett: bien... tomen asiento... ¿cuáles son sus dudas?

Ciel: ya va mas de una ves nos envían a mi mansión casos sin sentido pertenecientes a pandora y a ellos les envian los nuestros ya este fue el ultimo que llego-le pone ambos casos en el escritorio dejando ver que las direcciones son erróneas-

Scarlett: entiendo... esto se soluciona ahora no se preocupen -sonríe leve- Max averigua quien le manda los casos a pandora y a la familia phantomhive y lo traes aqui por favor dile que necesito hablar con el...

Max: yes... my lady... -sonrie leve y se va-

Meyrin: O.O... -codeándole a sebastian como diciéndole si vio eso-

Sebastian: -asiente y -sonrie-

Scarlett: lamento mucho lo ocurrido, prometo que no se volverá a repetir esto...

Ciel: -asiente- y mira al grupo- les dije que me dejaran hablar...

Bard: :B...-arroja el palo dandole a un gato en la basura-

Max: -entra con un joven- aquí esta joven ama...

Scarlett: -se levanta- sabes lo que has hecho no?

Señor: yo... señorita yo

Scarlett: TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ALGO Y TE EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA AHORA!

Break: o.o... tiene carácter...

Bard: se los dije xD

Finny: da miedo .w.

Señor: lo siento mucho enserio, no fue mi intención yo me quede dormido y los envié mal..

Scarlett: sabes que gracias a esa equivocación ahora ellos perdieron tiempo valioso no?...

Señor:...

Scarlett: lo siento mucho.. Pero estas despedido... retírate ahora...

Señor: -asiente y se va-...

Finny: asunto arreglado? .w.

Ciel: -asiente- Pero los nuestros siguen y hay que resolverlos...

Break: una pregunta... qué edad tienes? S

Scarlett: 16..

Break/vincent/oz: O-O...

Meyrin: O-O...

Ciel: -alza una ceja- una chica de 16 maneja a la scoltadn yard?...

Bard: con razón casi no funciona ._,

Scarlett: -suspira-.. No responderé a eso que acaban de decir porque responderé de una forma grosera... Y si no funciona perfecto... no les asignare mas casos...

Vincent/break: O-O... Nononono!

Finny: tampoco podrían resolverlos todos si aun con pandora y la casa phantom siguen estan saturados

Breal: -le cubre la boca a bard y finny- no les creas a estos jejejejeje... Porque no comenzamos de cero y y y... somos amigos y para resolver todo mas rapido nos aliamos? Digo... tu tienes mucha imformacion... nosotros somos geniales... -sonrie-

Scarlett:...

Ciel-alza una ceja-

Bard/Finny: •x•

Vincent: en parte tiene razón... si trabajamos juntos esto se arreglara mas fácil...

Scarlett: -suspira- esta bien...

Oz: -WUJU! -abraza a scarlett por la cintura y le bajka la mano mas abajo e la cintura.

Scarlett: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -intentando empujarlo -

Ciel: sebastian...

Sebastian: -asiente y levanta a Oz de la camisa tirándolo por la ventana -

Oz: AAAAAAAAAAAH! -cae por la ventana-

Scarlett: -en un- me siento violada...

Break: oz si se paso...

Bard: y eso que no le toco nada

* * *

-minutos despues-

* * *

Break: e.e... -leyendo unos papeles-

Vincent: esto es raro... -leyendo un caso-

Bard: ya ni praa la opera se upede ir

Vincent: hace cuanto inicio esto?

Scarlett: una semana...

Ciel:...

Bard: estamos en problemas

Scarlett: es uno de los casos que a presentado mas panico y miedo... debido a eso las personas han cancelado obras y otras ya no van

Meyrin: y por esa razón no vamos al teatro... naaa es porque a bochan no le gusta

Ciel-suspira- me va a tener que gustar porque tenemos que hacer una funcion...

Oz: uh uh uh puedo ser el estela scarlett la estelar y entonces yo la beso! owo

Scarlett:... creo que antes de eso... me suicidaría...

Max: -rie leve- hay señorita...

Ciel-gota- no... Necesitaremos personas en el coro instrumental...y una estelas...y coristas

Oz: seremos una banda owo Aun asi puedo besar a scarlett?

Scarlett: -azotando su cara contra el escritorio-

Ciel-le agarra la cabeza-

Bard: ok corro pueden ser las chicas y algunos aquí sabemos tocar instrumentos, quien será la principal que posiblemente le saquen la voz xDDDDD

Ciel-mira a celeste-

Celeste: que?...

Vincent: y si mejor disfrazamos a oz de mujer y hacemos que disque cante?

Finny: no creo que nadie se trague ese cuento

Ciel: se que celeste canta bien...y sebastian estará cerca por cualquier riesgo...

Break: advertencia de lo siguiente... no nos hacemos responsable de si alguna se queda sin voz

Celeste:...

Sebastian: creo que no ayudas break...

Break: es la verdad .w. Por eso ponemos a oz porque el no vale nada...sin ofender oz

Oz: OYE!

Bard: con esa voz tan chillona no creo que lo pelen

Vincent: podemos poner a celeste tras bambalinas con sebastian, ella estará escondida cantando y... así ella no correra riesgo…Y oz fingirá que el es el que canta

Oz: y que me saquen las cuerdas bocales a mi verdad? ._.

Break: seria un favor

Ciel: vincent te preocupas mas por mi hermana. Que yo mismo...

Sebastian: tiene sentido...

Vincent: -rie leve-

Break: lastima oz te sacaran las cuerdas bocales

Oz: los odio a todos ._.

Ciel: está bien, asi no corres peligro...

Celeste-rie-

Oz: aun así... voy a besar a scarlett? OwO

Scarlet:... -va y abre la ventana para tirarse-

Max: O-O nonononononono -intentando bajarla-

Sebastian-la jala xDDDDDDDD-

Ciel: creo que mejor lo dejamos que le arranquen las cuerdas vocales... Callado sera mejor

Break: por eso digo que sera un favor

Scarlett: -se le zafa a sebastian y max pero cae arriba de ciel por accidente-

Ciel-se levanta sujetándola-

Scarlett: lo siento...perdon... -nerviosa y roja-

Oz: o.e...

Ciel: no te preocupes...

Oz: e.e... -viéndolos-

Sebastian-rie-

Ciel: bien comencemos a organizar todo...-sin soltarla-

Scarlett:... si ah...mejor... comencemos porque no hay mucho tiempo...

Oz: .O-O... –viendolos-

Break/vincent: -aguantando la risa-

Max: -rie leve-

Ciel: que le pasa a la señoritia?-mirando a Oz -

Oz: QUE NO SOY SEÑORITA! -agitando los brazos –

Scarlett: -mira a oz- eres una fea señorita...

Oz: SOY MACHO QUE SE RESPETA Y UNO GUAPO!

Bard: ni pluto te respeta xD

Oz: ;w; malditos... Y TU SUELTALA! -viendo a ciel -

Ciel: -alza una ceja- Y si no me da la gana

Oz: pelear contra ti por ella e.e...

Meyrin: ewe...

Ciel:... -le da un madrazo a Oz en los bajos con el fierro de su bastón -

Oz: x-x -cae la piso -

Scarlett: -aguantando la risa-

Ciel: ya gane...

Baard/Finny:h xDDDDD

Oz: -se levanta tambaleándose como gelatina- exijo la revancha el que gane se la queda _

Ciel: -lo vuelve a golpear-

Oz: -vuelve a cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor- HAY MIS BOLAS X-X

Ciel: suficiente, ya. Gane y te callas

Meyrin: ahora el bocchan tiene un nuevo juguete

Scarlett: me pusieron de premio y yo ni en cuenta... -riendo -

Ciel: -la suelta- No puse de premio a nadie solo queria golpear a Oz

Oz: WUJU LA SOLTO! -corre hacia scarlett con el fondo de flores-

Scarlett: -lo esquiva haciendo que caiga por a ventana-

Bard: ojala el asesino sea ciego y no mudo porque Oz va a quedar molido y hecho puré

Vincent: por nosotros que hasta se lo lleve -rie-

Bard/Finny: cierto .w. xD

* * *

-un par de días en el teatro-

* * *

Oz: -vestido como mujer en el escenario- ._.

Bard: mierda pero que cosa tan fea! –riendo-

Oz: vete a la mierda e.e...

Bard: -riendo

Ciel-aguantando la risa-

Celeste: no se ve taaaaan mal-igual xDDD-

Scarlett: -entrando con max- AAAAAAH LA MORSA!

Max: -le da un escalofrio -

Bard/Finny: -riendo-

Sebastian: creo que lo único bueno que saldrá de Oz será la voz que ni suya será-riendo-

Bard: ni para prostituta sirve

Max: no porque la policía llegaría y se lo llevaría por feo... -comienza a reir-

Vincent/break: -muriendo de la risa-

Finny: ser tan feo ya es un crimen?

Ciel: al parecer

Break: con el si -riendo-

Finny: tas jodio Oz

Celeste-riendoo-

Break: bien ya es hora...Niña tras bambalinas ahora… Y todos tengamos cuidado

Celeste-se va tras bambalinas con Sebastian-

Bard: -pone a la moribunda Oz en el escenario-

Oz: ._. los odio... menos a scarlett a Scarlett la amo uwu

Ciel: no te pases o te golpeo de nuevo

Oz: e.e...

-abraza a Scarlett-

Ciel: -le manda el bastón. Por la cara tirándolo del escenario -

Oz: x-x -en el piso- ella...es mia!...

Ciel: solo abre la maldita boca y has que cantas

Sebastian-baja la luz quedando apenas visible venos la orquesta-

Bard: -con una barba y su batut - ejeem ejem...-golpea un potro con la batuta-

Sebastian:-mirando a los alrededores buscando alguna sombra-...

-de repente las luces se apagan por completo y la canción se para-

Break: mierda...

Vincent: porque siento que esto no me agrada...

Bard: chicos Oz sigue aquí!

Ciel: qué diablos...

Finny: -enciende las luces-

Vincent: se dio cuenta...

Break: o.o...

Sebastian-saliendo de los camerinos- bocchan la señorita no esta...

Vincent: -en shock- no... no... NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Oz: O_O nos jodimos todos...

Continuara…

* * *

Esperamos que hayas disfrutado este primer capitulo, muchas gracias por haberte tomado un rato para leerlo, recomiéndalo a tus amigos, enemigos, primos, etc y te loa gradeceremos mucho mucho mucho de todo corazón, ejanos tu reviewin y hasta la próxima :DD…


End file.
